


untitled

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Early S5.For: Tania.





	untitled

Sometime while he was sleeping, Angel had kicked his sheets off the bed. He laid sprawled out in the sunshine, absorbing it like a cat. He heard a noise, a click of a shoe on the floor. "Go away, Spike."

Lilah cleared her throat. "I told you it'd feel even better naked."

Angel's eyes flashed opened only to see Lilah standing there unapologetically staring at him. He grabbed a sheet, pulling it upwards as fast as he could, and sat up.

She smirked. "Really, Angel, no need to cover up for me."

"What do you want, Lilah? I thought the Senior Partners sent you to hell permanently?"

"I have to make my monthly appearance to check on things." Her hand ran across a vase on his dresser. "Are things up to your standards, Boss?"

He hated the way she said that, like he would never fully be in charge of Wolfram & Hart, and that she, Lilah Morgan, would be eternally mocking him from hell. "They're fine."

"The Senior Partners will be glad to hear that." She started to walk toward his door, and then paused turning back. "And Angel, there's one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Just wondering how you were enjoying Spike. It takes an awful lot of resources to dig an amulet out a collapsed Hellmouth."


End file.
